and another thing
by Capt. Cow
Summary: A collection of stories and drabbles to do with the Losers  movieverse.  Rating is for possible violence in future chapters. Second...just who watches Cougar's back?
1. Consequences

**Author's Note: **Ok, so basically I love The Losers, awesome, awesome film. And the fandom needs to be added to! Hope that you enjoy these, just some little mini additions…not proper drabbles, because they aren't exactly any number of words, just smallish stories.

**Summary: **It's been bugging me that there were absolutely no consequences for Jensen getting shot, and that everyone would be like, yeah cool, come join us woman who SHOT Jensen. This is my, (poor…) attempt to explain it. Also, I realise that Jensen is a bad ass soldier guy, but I still think he would have some reaction to getting shot.

**Consequences- **

There are surprisingly few consequences for her shooting Jensen, considering how protective the team is of each other. Most likely because she saved all their lives with her epic rescue, and did it in style too.

That doesn't mean there aren't any consequences.

When everything is all over, and they have survived the fight at the docks, have begun plotting how Pooch will get home to see his baby born, Clay pulls her aside and tells her that she can do whatever the hell she wants to him once they get Max, just like she's promised she'll do, but if she even thinks about touching his team, and she can almost hear the unspoken, _especially Jensen_, in his tone, then there won't be a discussion before he pulls her apart into tiny pieces. She nods, and then he switches back to planning the hospital mission as though the conversation never happened.

Pooch waits until after he's seen his son before he comes to find her. For a moment she thinks that he's going to hit her, thinks maybe that would be easier because at least then he'll feel like she's received some punishment, but Pooch is fairly easy going, all things considered, and instead he just sits down next to her.

"You saved all our lives, and you did it with style. And we give you points for that. But you also shot one of my team. Do it again, and there won't be anywhere to hide."

Cougar doesn't use words. But he also doesn't let her off with just a warning. It takes her a week or two to notice, but after a while she realises that she's never alone in the room with just Jensen. Not when they're planning, or relaxing, even if Jensen is ducking into a room that she is in to find something Cougar is there like a shadow.

Surprisingly, as threatening as the other members of the team are, it is Jensen who scares her the most, who makes her feel the most like what she did, the way she used him, was wrong, was one dehumanising step too far down her long path of revenge.

It's late at night when it happens, Cougar is asleep under his hat in a chair in the other room, obviously he hadn't been expecting her to come back, and Jensen, who has been working on hacking into a hard-drive for the better part of a day, is asleep on his desk. She has come in to find her gun, the one that she was cleaning earlier and had left in the room. She is almost outside again when she hears it, what can only be described as a _whimper,_ the kind of noise that a scared puppy makes, not a grown man.

The part of her that lives only for revenge, that will one day try to kill Clay, that shot Jensen in that hotel room, tells her to go back outside, to leave whatever is happening in the room and just walk away.

But another part of her, which has been growing steadily stronger since she teamed up with this team of crackpot lunatics and their ridiculous bond, wants to go back, see if she can try and help.

She isn't sure why, but she turns back around as another whimper sounds, and sure enough the noises are coming from Jensen, who is squirming on his desk, clearly in the throes of a nightmare.

She has never been in this situation before, (probably because she has never stayed with a group of people long enough to turn back around, to want to try and help somehow), and isn't sure what to do, but he is clearly bothered by what he is dreaming, because the noises have turned more desperate, more animal, and he is physically moving now, as though trying to escape something in his mind.

She has to wake him up. So she moves across the room and shakes his shoulder hard, because she might be getting soft, but she isn't going to wake him up gently, because she doesn't really know how to do anything gently.

He comes to with a start, mid-whimper, and before she can say anything, before the "man up Jensen and stop making that bloody noise," that was on the tip of her tongue, he sees her and every word in her mouth disappears because of the _terror_ in his eyes when he looks at her.

Since the shooting incident he has shown no hint of anger at her, he hasn't warned her the way Pooch and Clay did, he hasn't attempted to protect himself, (she thinks maybe he has noticed Cougar and doesn't think he needs to take any further steps than that, or maybe has just become so used to Cougar being there that he doesn't consider how to protect himself anymore…possibly this is why he ended up in her room without a gun in the first place.) He seems to have forgiven her, to have moved beyond the incident, he laughs with her at dinner, and gets her a coffee when he brings everyone else one.

But now, in the dim light of the room, with the confusion of sleep still lurking in his mind, he looks at her and she knows that despite all the crap that he goes on with during the day, the laughing, and the flirting (when Clay isn't looking,) and the bonding and whatever the hell else, he looks at her and part of him thinks _that's the girl who shot me, that's the girl who pointed a gun at me and coulda killed me if she'd chosen. _

He recovers quickly, in a moment he has realised where he is, who she is, what is happening. An attempt at his usual grin is plastered across his face, and he tries to laugh it off as working too hard.

Then Cougar is there, the commotion has woken him out of his obviously deep sleep, and giving her a look that tells her in no uncertain words to _get the hell out_, and she wants to try and explain that she was trying to help (not that she knows why she was trying to help, just what the hell is wrong with her again?) Cougar's face leaves no room for talking back though, and so she turns and marches out of the room without another word.

She thinks maybe she wishes Jensen had come to her, had reacted in some way like the others, a way that she can deal with, because she can take Clay and Pooch threatening her, that's something to file away, it's something that she needs to take into account for her future plans, something to be taken note of. So is Cougar's protectiveness, it is something she can catalogue, count on.

But this? Fear that only comes out in dreams? Paralysing terror that makes a grown man _whimper_ in his sleep?

She doesn't know what to do with this.

Sometimes she thinks that she should never have come with these men.


	2. Vanished prt 1

**Authors Note: **Hey, thanks to my awesome reviewer ForgottenWhispers, you win a prize for being cool. Thanks also to the people who favourited the story, you made me feel all warm and fuzzy! Would love to know why you made it a favourite!

This chapter is set anywhere you like pre-movie. Hope you enjoy it!

Also, I am attempting to write an almost drabble chapter, so we will se how it turns out.

**Summary- **Cougar doesn't make a lot of noise, which is why it takes them so long to realise that the silence on the end of the radio is not a good thing.

**Vanished-**

Clay doesn't have to order Cougar to be radio silent, because the man barely makes a sound when they aren't in the middle of an op, let alone when they are.

Cougar is always just, _there_, when they need him. Their guardian angel, who would kill them if they ever actually called him that.

They never contemplate that he doesn't have anyone watching _his_ back.

Then one day Clay orders Cougar to fire a few shots at the men chasing them, and nothing happens.

The lack of response is more worrying than the fact that men are now closing in on their position and they have no guardian angel to protect them…


End file.
